darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Trading sticks
Trading sticks are the main currency of the jungle village of Tai Bwo Wannai. They can only be obtained by doing the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame, through the sale of items to the Tai Bwo Wannai Village store run by Gabooty, or as a drop from Jogres, hobgoblins and Tribesmen on Karamja as well as they can be bought in the GE for different prices at different times. Trading sticks are very unpredictable in price, and can be, at times, worth as little as 2 coins each and at other times, up to 20 coins each. Dropping monsters Obtaining trading sticks There are four ways to obtain trading sticks. The most common and efficient method is through playing the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame, as villagers will reward players for their efforts with trading sticks. Players can also obtain trading sticks quickly by selling items to the Tai Bwo Wannai Village store run by Gabooty, who exchanges trading sticks for items as opposed to the coins given by most stores. Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup During the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame, players receive "favour" with the villagers for each action they perform which benefits the village. This favour is measured by a percentage which ranges from 0% to a maximum of 100%. Once a player's favour has reached 100%, their favour is "full" and they can no longer earn more favour by playing the minigame. While playing the game, players can talk to any of the nearby villagers to inform them that they've done some work around the village. The villagers will agree and reward players with trading sticks in exchange for some percentage points (around 10%) of favour. They will receive more trading sticks per favour when their favour is higher. After a villager has rewarded a player, the villager will not reward the player again until a variable amount of time has passed or until the player's favour has been lowered to 0% and the player has earned more favour. This is the second quickest way to earn trading sticks, as players also earn experience in various skills while playing the minigame. Gabooty's stores A tropical island-themed store is run by a non-player character named Gabooty who can be found in the centre of Tai Bwo Wannai Village, inside the wooden fence. Gabooty will only buy items from players which are stocked by the store. The stores stock villager clothing, cut and uncut semi-precious gems, and all three types of gem-edged machetes. Players who have completed the Shilo Village quest or players with 75 Dungeoneering can easily obtain large amounts of semi-precious gems by mining the gem rocks in the resource dungeon. These gems can then be cut, noted, and sold in bulk to Gabooty for trading sticks. This is the fastest way to obtain large amounts of trading sticks, and is also quite common. Gems and their value when traded to shop: *Opal is worth 30 trading sticks *Jade is worth 45 trading sticks *Red topaz is worth 60 trading sticks This is the value you will receive while the store has a stock of 10 or more gems. Stock decays at 1 gem for every 30 seconds passed. Monster drops The group of hobgoblins, which can be found near to the small Hunter area on Karamja directly north-west of Shilo Village, occasionally drop small numbers of trading sticks. All Jogres drop trading sticks; they may be found to the east of Shilo Village and across the river, in the Ardougne Zoo, and at the God Wars Dungeon. The Jogre located in the Ardougne Zoo does drop trading sticks, but requires either Range, Magic, or any Halberd to kill because it is located inside of a cage. Additionally, Telekinetic Grab is required to grab the Trading Sticks because they will drop inside the cage, and also requires Level 33 Magic to perform the spell. This makes this location unadvised to gather Trading Sticks unless you do not wish to be killed by a Jogre and have an abundance of Law Runes and Air Runes available to perform the Telekinetic Grab. Tribesman north of the village also drop trading sticks, close to the Brimhaven Dungeon entrance. This is the slowest method of obtaining trading sticks, and obtaining a large number of trading sticks from the hobgoblins would take a very long time. As this method is far too inefficient to be practical, it is also the most rarely-used method of obtaining trading sticks. Spending trading sticks There are three places to spend trading sticks: Gabooty's shop within the Tai Bwo Wannai village, Rionasta's Parcel Service, and the Hardwood Grove. Gabooty's store Players can trade with a non-player character named Gabooty who can be found in the centre of Tai Bwo Wannai Village, inside the wooden fence. Gabooty run can choose to trade for cocktails, gem machetes, tropical gems, and gout tubers, which are normally out of stock. Wearing the villager robes will cause the villagers to give you more trading sticks exchanged for favour at a time. Rionasta's Parcel Service Players can, for a fee of 10 trading sticks per item, ship items from their inventory to their bank via Rionasta. This is particularly handy when cutting wood in the Hardwood grove or playing the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame. No forms of currency can be shipped using this method. The Hardwood Grove To the northeast of Tai Bwo Wannai Village is an enclosed area outside the village fence known as the Hardwood Grove. The Hardwood grove contains several mahogany and teak trees. The gatekeeper, Murcaily, charges players an entrance fee of 100 trading sticks to access the rare hardwood trees. fi:Trading sticks Category:Currency Category:Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup